


They say we win.

by EnithCrystal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnithCrystal/pseuds/EnithCrystal
Summary: Tony and Hermione meets, Steve discovers love at first sight and Harry finds himself.





	1. Muggle club

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first real fic and I don't have a beta yet, so try not to cringe too much while reading.

_They say we won. We win, we always win. But they never say what we lose. We were up, saving others, fighting the dark lord since we were eleven, and that’s not fair. Of course we would never complain, never even think we would rather be doing homework, practicing Quiddich, hanging out with friends like normal teenagers would do; but sometimes you would find us awake at 2 in the morning, anxiety and tiredness, mental tiredness creeping upon the little sane left on us. The horrors we’ve seen, we’ve done, will never leave us, we know it and after all, it is all worth it but, at what cost? Since we grew up fast, Harry and me, we bonded in a special way, he’s my brother and we just get it. Ronald, in the other hand, had a perfectly quiet and normal magical childhood, how could he ever get what is like for us?_

Yes, Hermione could get a little down every once in a while, angry at the world, but she learned to live like that, it is how she was born anyway, but despite everything she was still a teenager with stupid teenager friends she loved and also hated. She didn’t really hated them, frankly she had a lot of fun taking care of them, saving their asses and saying I told you so, but it could get frustrating. So when they dragged her that Saturday evening on a Hogsmeade trip instead of joining her in the library, she was annoyed but certainly not surprised. The truth is she loved Hogsmeade, is was just a small town, if not smaller, but you could feel the magical vibe, the stores and the people… she belong there, she never felt like she belonged, but there, in Howarts, in the magical world, she did.

“Seriously guys, I should be working on my Charms essay, you should too!” Hermione said with a note of irritation, yes she loved the boys and the town, but she loved school just the same.

“It’s not eve due to this week Mione’, just have a little fun, you never want to spend time with us anymore.” Pouted Ron, probably thinking on doing his essay a night before.

“She doesn’t know how to have fun Ron.” Teased Harry, a little smirk playing in his lips when he looked at her.

“You are a moron Harry.” But smiled anyway. “And you wouldn’t be able to handle me if I wanted to have fun.”

The boys just laughed as they all kept walking through the stores, it wasn’t October yet but there was already Halloween decorations. They entered the Three Brooms and ordered their usual butterbeer.

“If you were in a muggle city, what would you do for fun right now?”

“Hermione would be in a library magic or not Ron!” Harry said with a grin while Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well, it’s Saturday so there’s the theater, you know movies, there are concerts and it’s also a club night.”

As soon as the beverages were placed in the table they took a sip, and in the case of Ron a large one.

“Whassaclub?” He asked with butterbeer coming out of his mouth.

“Ronald!”

“Sorry, what’s a club?”

“It’s a place, like a pub, but with modern music and dancing, lots of bright colored lights and girls in short dresses.”

Harry was just turning his sight to Hermione in a denial motion when a huge smile started to slowly spread across Ron’s face.

Hermione gave Harry a _sorry_ smile.

“We have to go to a club!”

“No Ron—”

“I don’t think it’s—”

“Yes! It’s a brilliant idea! Why haven’t you never told me about this clubs things?!”

Low groans emerged from the back of their throats knowing that when Ron gets an idea like that he won’t leave them alone until he do it.

“Ron, I don’t think we have the appropriate attire to go to a club.”

“Yeah, besides we might not even be able to get in a club, less alone buy drinks because of our age.”

Like he didn’t even listened to them, Ron finished the end of his drink and stood up, barely dragging his poor friends by the door.

“Pleaseee.” He was, after all, one of his boys, so his puppy eyes did tended to work every now and then. Harry on the other side looked at her like saying _What’s the worse that could happen?_ And in their case that was a big question, but since she was the only of age of the three and had her Apparating license it was, ultimately on her.

With a sight she took their arms.

“I guess nobody will notice it we sneak for a few hours.”

She disillusion them and with a loud pop the apparated in and empty alley in the middle of muggle London. A feeling of dizziness spread though their bodies, three people were a lot to apparate. When she was sure none of them would vomit, pointed her wand at them.

“We need to mingle.” A couple of swich and flicks turned their wizard robes into slightly shiny dark grey shirts and tight pants. Then, she pointed the wand at herself, imagining a pretty tight black dress with silver glittering she saw once but thought to be too much girly and unnecessary to buy. Next there was the make up, remembering all those spells Ginny had make her practice, she managed a fine dark smokey eyes; and finally, the shoes. Since she was already doing this, she was going to do it okay, transfigurating her nice black boots in a not so high black heels.

The look in the boys eyes was enough to know she did a good job and felt a little smile tug at her lips.

She conduced them through a couple of streets, trying not to shiver from the cold of the early night, whishing she had transfigured a jacket too. They arrived soon to a nice and big place that showed bright lights and loud music, and with a sudden pang of confidence she lift her head smile smugly and just entered hoping they would follow her lead.

Once inside, she started to feel a little conscious about herself, while she was strong and confident in life, this wasn’t her scene, she was a books girl, even a battle, threatening, possibly dying situations girl. She had never been the obviously pretty type, and boys had never made line to ask her out, but to be honest, it did sting a bit.

Blue, purple and with light illuminated the place, in pretty patterns that covered enough to see; the music was loud with unknown modern and slightly fast music, but not as much as she expected and find it a relief, while it sounded a little repetitive she quite liked the beat and wish she didn’t looked stupid if she decided to dance. Ron took her by the arm and practically run to the bar, but found that they wouldn’t serve them anything with alcohol without an ID. Hermione had never really been a drinker, but she did enjoyed a little firewhiskey now and then, and the occasional bourbon sip she would steal from her dad’s cabinet.

She was considering transfiguring the features of one of them when a gorgeous blonde giant approached Harry with a glass of some dark beverage on ice on each hand.

She didn’t knew what did he said, but the blushing in her friend’s cheeks was enough for her to imagine. She snorted trying not to laugh when a little older man appeared in front of her with two equal glasses on each hand.


	2. Well, fuck it.

“Duuuude, just bang someone already!” Tony said while throwing a cheeto at Steve’s head side.

“Tony, don’t be rude. But yes, you should.”

“Natasha!” Steve make a little pout. Like, seriously, the fucking Capitan America pouted. And the others just laughed.

“That’s it. I’m not having any more super men moping around, breaking things from being suuper distracted and pouting in my tower. Steve, suit up. I’m taking you to the club.”

“I don’t th—”

“Now.”

Steve did suited up. Just because he wasn’t a Casanova like Tony didn’t meant he didn’t wanted someone in his life. No, he didn’t wanted to bang someone like he said, but he did was a virgin when fell cold into the ocean, and was starting to get a little lonely. Nobody understood him, he was from another time and wanted to be with someone, to court them, really get to know them, maybe even marry them before starting a physical relationship.

At first he thought maybe he was just restless from the moving, after all New York and the Avengers Tower had been his home for a while now; but with all the weird stuff going on in London and the surroundings, Thor permanently living with them, no alien attacks in months and people reticence to having them around they had decided to just build another tower there and moving in.

It was a lovely weather for he liked better the rain and cold, yet he felt something amiss. He had always being a kind person, always wanting to be nice and have been told he just had too much love to share, and was starting to feel it was truth. Maybe in his time what he was would’ve been the death, but in the twentieth first century and after all the perspective he had gotten with all the war and acquiring the family he had now, he realized being gay wasn’t a bad thing.

In other room, Tony was choosing the perfect outfit. He had been called superficial for caring so much about his appearance, but it wasn’t like he was a bastard that thought that was the only thing that matter. Well, yes, he was a bastard, but he did had feelings. Only his family had understood when he decided to end things with Pots, he really loved her, she taught him he was capable of loving, but things were just off after a few years. She never really got him, his job, the sacrifices he had to make and the life he had. Also, he needed to get laid too, that he did missed.

When they got to the club, they installed almost immediately on the bar and ordered some bourbon. Steve couldn’t really get drunk, and Tony was almost immune at this point anyway.

“Tony, I don’t know if this is a good idea. It’s a club, and you know I’m not just looking for a partner in bed. Do you really think I’m gonna find someone for me in here?”

“First, don’t say partner in bed, though maybe like that you’ll find someone just as outdated like you. Yes, keep that. Second, relax..! Just dance a little bit, invite some drinks, maybe your soulmate or whatever is just about to bump into you.”

He didn’t bump into him. In fact, he didn’t even saw Steve. When he was younger, a girl asked him if he believed in love at first sight, and at the moment he didn’t realized she was trying to flirt with him so he answered that no, he didn’t believed in love at first sight. It didn’t made sense. He didn’t believed in soulmates or bonds or things like that, even if he had seen more magic, horrors and miracles than a thousand men. He believed in respect, in admiring someone whether their flaws, in working in a relationship and not ever giving up because you chose it, but when a dark haired boy walked in and started to talk to the bartender he realized he had been wrong.

He had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, dark hair so messy he wasn’t sure if it was naturally like that or have arrived via tornado, and a deep voice that stirred something very deep in Steve’s heart. He wasn’t even sure what the boy had said, but saw him leaving without a drink and frown. He couldn’t stand anything being denied to him, even if he hadn’t even known him to exist two minutes ago.

Tony saw the boy arrive too, well, he saw the beauty arrive with two boys and perceived Steve’s look. Despite their rough start he had grown to love him, in a brotherly way. He could almost feel like he was his best friend, but having the weird, dysfunctional family they have he wasn’t sure he could pick one favourite.

“Four bourbons on ice.” He said to the bartender with that Tony voice, the one that said do it now, in order to not let the pair of kids go away. That was a problem, yes, they looked very young, and he wasn’t naïve thinking they were to be of age to get into the club, but he was determined to help Steve. Besides, there was something in the girl that called him, and his moral compass wasn’t like everyone else’s, so.

“Here.” He said to Steve handing him two of the glasses and looking to the dark haired dude Steve was making puppy eyes at. Steve just looked at the glasses, at the boy and then at Tony. The damned soldier was as thick as his shield and was going to give him a headache.

“God! This is why you need a wing man!”

Tony just pushed Steve to the boy just as he saw the red haired one leave for what it seemed to be the restroom line and headed to the beautiful girl standing next to him. She wasn’t sexy in the obscene way some girls thought they needed to, but god she was hot. She had honey brown hair in messy waves that fitted perfectly with her deep honey eyes. What a girl like that was in a club with two boys like that he didn’t know and frankly he didn’t care.

Although he was supposed to be Steve’s wingman, he decided he was man enough to care of his own and went straight to the girl he was looking. He didn’t knew what Steve had said to the boy, but he blushed, but of the them did actually and apparently the brunette found it just as amusing as he did but tried to be a good friend and don’t laugh. He really really hoped he played in Steve’s league or else he would be moping even worse for a year and never go clubbing again.

“Aren’t they adorable?” He asked her with that Tony voice that was half mock and half flirt, offering her one of the glasses. He eyed him warily but took it and give him a killing half smile.

“Well, I don’t know about the giant blonde bear, but I haven’t seen Harry blush since like third grade so..”

“Hey! He may be a little taller than your average, but…well, nothing actually, he is a giant, but has good feelings, and is goddamned good looking. You think he has a shot with your friend?”

She actually laughed this time. “I don’t know, but I’m starting to think he might have a good shot with you.”

“He’s not really my type.” He said with a wink. “Besides, I am helping him here today, is my job to say nice things.”

“Of course this is all altruism from you. And you are a type guy, you’re not helping yourself mate.”

“Mate? That’s not much of a lady, is it?”

“Well, you don’t seem much of a gentleman.” She said with a smirk, smelling slightly the glass in her hand, hoping it didn’t had any kind of rape drug or something. Was there a spell to detect that? She so needed to go look for that in the library, although it may only be for magical ones so maybe she needed to alter some kind of spell to detect muggle drugs. _Maybe professor Snape know something about it, like sensing a potion, but he certainly won’t help me just like that, maybe if I offer to help him grade papers or do extra research…_ She took a little sip, feeling the bourbon burn slightly but pleasantly her throat.

“I can be a gentleman thank you very much. I guess I just forgot my manners after watching such a stunning woman like you. I didn’t even introduced me, I’m Tony Stark.”

He offered her a hand and Hermione suddenly felt like an idiot for flirting with a way older man, drinking bourbon he gave her and not even asking his name. This was not her, she didn’t went to clubs and met men. But then she saw Ron dancing, or more like grinding into some blonde’s behind. Maybe she didn’t even saw him like that, at least not in a long time, but it kind of hurt he didn’t even remembered he was there with her. Of course she wouldn’t do something like that, she was Hermione Granger. Well, fuck it.

She took his hand and he kissed it, like the gentleman in her mom’s romantic movies would do. Oh well.

“I’m Hermione.” She said flirtatiously.

****

“My friend say something about a wing, which I don’t know how is it going to help me talk to you, but hi. I’m Steve.” He said awkwardly and almost tucking a glass into Harry’s hand. He was blushing a little, but at least there was no mistake it was his trying to hit on Harry.

Harry, in the other hand wasn’t clueless on the wing hint, and blushed because no men ever had tried to flirt with him before, and found this super tall, blonde man the most attractive he had ever seen. And considering he had found that he was gay the same summer he found internet and the marvel of porn websites, it was saying a lot.

“I’m Harry.” He said taking the glass that was offered in his hand and lifting his gaze to actually see the man. As their hands made contact, the bluest eyes he had ever seen penetrated him in a way not even Cho had, he felt something inside break with the sudden of a string and gasped at the same time as him when electricity flowed through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think so far? A comment is always apreciated, is there something in particular you'd like to read in the story?


	3. Yer a wizard Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do longer chapters, but they don't seem to be getting better. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Ughh...” Light burned Hermione’s eyes and sent spikes deep in her head. She wasn’t even sure she was full awake but she felt like a truck had ran over her, smashed her head and left her guts rotting in her mouth. Then a warm arm hugged her more tightly and she realized it was not just the cold wall she sleep against in her bed, in her room, in Hogwarts.

She opened her eyes in a snap and incorporated, getting dizzy in the process. The warm body next to her groaned and pulled her back in the embrace again while mumbling.

“Tooearly…”

_Oh my god, is that Tony?!_ _What in Merlin…? Harry? Ron? What?!_

“No, Oh my god no, what is going on?!” She practically yelled getting away from him to find she had all her clothes on and so did he. That was a relief, but she was still in some place she didn’t know getting out of the bed of some guy she met in a club. She was going to kill Ron when she found him since going to the club was his idea anyway.

At that thought Harry burst into the room, sleepy face, in some big shorts and T-shirt and his wand in the hand aiming at Tony. “ _Desmaius!_ ” Tony flew from the bed landing on the floor unconscious and a not so surprised Steve rushed to his side.

“Harry! Why did you do that? And why are you wearing?” She asked trying to calm herself, although she wasn’t surprised, they had grown to expect the worst, to protect their friends and shoot before asking.

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry. I heard you screaming and reacted. I’m so sorry.” Saying the latter to Steve in a gentle voice, walking to his side and kneeling on the floor next to the older man.

“ _Rennervate.”_

“Harry…”

Just then he remembered he was using Steve’s clothes and blushed, and as confused as Hermione could be, she couldn’t not smile at the sight, even more when she saw the equally blushed blonde.

Tony started to open his eyes and just laid there looking at the ceiling, wondering what the hell had just happened.

“Um, Steve, is there something you want to tell me?” He asked seeing that he wasn’t on full Capitan America mode, trying to defend him or something.

“Breakfast is ready, we can talk then.” He said and rushed to get out along with Harry, who muttered another _I’m sorry_ …

Hermione then started to remember part of the night and felt completely mortified.

_Ron was grinding into a blonde’s behind and Hermione was getting really mad. She didn’t wanted to be in the girl position, but after all these years, all she had done for him, she would’ve expected he at least looked at her in that way. Maybe she wasn’t the girliest girl, but she knew she was pretty and that dress looked fabulous on her. And yes, even if she didn’t felt that way anymore, there was a time when she hoped they would end up together, that he would looked at her and get stunned and desire her. And apparently he couldn’t even think of her enough to remember she was there too._

_So she gulped down the bourbon in hand, coughing from the burning and taking Tony’s hand. Yes, he was older and she had just met him, so it was perfect. She took and drank his drink too and led him to the dance floor, very close to where Ron was. She could see in Tony’s eyes that he knew what she was trying to do and agreed to it. But then that was what he was looking for when he approached her, wasn’t it? Certainly did help that we has really really handsome and had that bad boy vibe, that one she always thought it was stupid but understood now why girl fell for it._

_She wasn’t that bad a dancing, she played the piano and a couple of more instruments and she was good at math, so it wasn’t that hard to follow the beat and count the steps. The problem was, that she didn’t danced a lot and that had been far too much bourbon for someone so unexperienced and small like her. And while she wasn’t instantly drunk or anything, she felt way more relaxed than she would normally be in a situation like that. Some modern electronic pop song vibrated in the place and resting her hands on Tony’s shoulders she tried to dance, he put his hands on her waist getting her closer and guided her through the song. Their hips moved together and his face was close enough for her to feel the heat of his breath intoxicating her in the best possible way. In that moment she didn’t even remembered what she was trying to do, she was just enjoying herself. He was getting too close so she spun in her heels pressing her back against his chest and started moving her hips against him. The song wasn’t too fast so she was able to follow it and felt his hands roam her sides. Just then, Ron realized she was there, dancing with some random guy, in a way he could’ve been. They made eye contact and she could feel his rage filling the air in between. Tony must’ve realized because he chose that exact moment to slightly brush his lips against her exposed neck, just close enough to make her shiver and make Ron angrily walk to Harry, spat something and leave._

_“He’s an idiot, but now he knows what he’s missing.” She felt his breath in her ear and his beard tickling her neck when he said that, and she smiled. That had been stupid and childish but she was feeling more alive than she had in a long time. Of course that was probably because of the man that sensually swayed behind her._

After that she vaguely remembered some dancing and a few drinks more. A lot of heated looks and brushes of lips but she didn’t recall any kissing or more. She was such a lightweight it was embarrassing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t knew where did I wake up and freaked a little.” She said with a little smile and offering him a hand.

He took it and sat on the bed next to her, their legs touching. He turned to see her and so did she.

“We should probably go get that breakfast, if it’s not too much intrusion of course, I could tell Harry we should leave if you preferred it.” She said a little too fast and that seemed to amuse him.

“You don’t deny breakfast to a such pretty girl, besides… you saw them, Steve wouldn’t forgive me if I did.” A little smirk played in his lips as he stood and offered her his hand.

They walked together to the dining room where Steve and Harry had piled pancakes, bacon, toast, fried eggs, juice and coffee. Hermione had carried her purse with her and got two bottles of pepper up potion, giving one to Harry.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that needs it.” She said when he gave her a look and a slight smile but didn’t accepted it.

“It’s so not fair…” She drank the potion and felt both Tony and Steve’s look on her. Since she had seen Harry very comfortable, and the blonde that she presumed to be Steve, worried but not surprised she could only assume he had tell him something, so and _Obliviate_ was out of question. The witch sighed and was thinking what to say when a bunch of people started to get in the dining room, all of whom froze when they saw their probably two friends had company. And then it clicked.

“Oh my God you are the Avengers!” She said, remembering she saw something in the telly over the last summer about an alien invasion going on in the States and a group of superheroes saving the world. At the moment she thought it must’ve been something magical that the ministry had tried to cover, but since Cedric’s death was so recent and she was a little more preoccupied with Voldemort’s comeback she hadn’t give it much thought. Which also reminder her how irresponsible she had been by taking the boys out. Sure, things had been virtually calm, and they were hardly going to find those pureblood lovers in muggle cities, but still.

Everyone was still quiet and even she didn’t know what to do. The red haired woman walked in and took a seat next to her, taking a toast and spreading butter in it. Everyone stared at her and she shrug her shoulders. “What? I’m hungry.”

“Natasha, guys, this is Hermione. And that is, ah, Steve?”

“Yeah, sorry, this is Harry.” Said the big uncomfortably guy. Everyone still looked weird at them but said lows _hi_ and _what’s up_ and took places at the table, piling food in dishes.

“I’m Natasha.” The red haired woman that sat next to her said with a friendly smile. She looked a bit intimidating but then, professor McGonagall was the most intimidating woman she knew (and Molly Weasley when she was mad of course), so she just smiled back.

“Good night, uh?” A short haired guy said with a teasing smirk and Natasha kicked him under the table, giving him a look but not been able to hide a smirk too.

“Don’t be rude.”

“I was actually trying to be polite and make conversation with our guests.” He replied with a fake hurt look.

“I think their OUR guests.” Tony said playful and Harry blushed again when Steve gave him a smile and a knee shove.

“You are the rude one for not introducing us, Tony. I’m Clint, by the way. And this is Bruce.” The man said pointing at the one sitting next to him.

“Well, as far as I can remember, it did gwas a good night.” She replied and went back to eat her bacon. Natasha next to her laughed and so did Tony. Steve had a mortified expression just as the man called Bruce but Harry seemed to find it amusing too. Clint seemed pleased with her retort and went back to his pancakes with a whistle.

“Well, no girl had ever complained of a bad night with me, you know?”

“That’s because they’re embarrassed to even say they spent it with you.” Natasha said, apparently loving to tease Tony.

“Hey!” Both Tony and Hermione complained but even Bruce laughed this time.

Steve and Harry returned to talk on a low volume and Tony, Natasha and Clint were still hassling each other even trying to include Hermione, which she tough it was odd since they didn’t seemed to care there were two strangers among them, when a long haired man looking like a movie from gladiator entered the room practically screaming “Good morning my fell— who are those?”

Harry, with the back to the door hadn’t seen him come until he talked, causing him to startle and knock his coffee mug. Hermione was not the best athlete, but she did was a very good duelist which meant she could be very fast. Also, since the comeback of Voldemort she had been practicing wandless and non-verbal magic so Harry and Ron could learn, so, in an instant and with a wave of her hand the mug froze in air, levitating it back on the table.

“Holy shit!”

“What the f—”

“Mione’! That was awesome!”

“What is going on?!”

Several other exclamations sounded, people froze and Clint flew from his chair when she remembered she was not supposed to do that kind of things in front of normal muggles, but then these were not normal muggles, so it didn’t mattered, right? It was the Avengers, one would think they’d be more accustomed to strange things like that.

“I think we need to talk.”

The breakfast got forgotten and everyone sat in the living room, leaving Harry, Hermione and Steve stood on a side. Hermione thought there was something odd with Harry’s behavior and, she didn’t knew Steve, but the others were giving him weird looks too.

“You didn’t told me you could do wandless and non-verbal magic Mione’” Harry whispered to her almost pouting, using her stupid nickname just to spite her.

“Not now Harry.” She whispered back and addressed the men in the room, and Natasha of course, but didn’t knew what to say. Because she didn’t knew them, because she had never really had to explain it to anyone and because it was just one of the more bizarre situation she had ever been in, and that was saying much. She could tell Harry was having a similar though and Steve, like the leader he seemed to be took control.

“We met Harry and Hermione last night, as you know. It was late at night so we decided to just bring them back to the tower and I spent some time talking with Harry. There is a whole society, a whole world SHIELD has never told us about. They’re wizards, well he is a wizard, and she is a witch. There is a whole magical world we have never known about.”

What he didn’t told them was that he did knew about it. He had never met a wizard, but as one of the first experiments and weapons he had been privy to some information that most of them didn’t, such as the magical world. Apparently leaders from all the world had been cooperating with them for centuries, in order for their secret to stay as such. At the time he had been fascinated by it, learning what he could, and it was when he found out about the soulmates, the bonds. Since he never believed in such things he tried to just forget everything. What he didn’t told them, what he didn’t told Harry, it was that he had just found his own.

They were all weird people, being a God from Asgard, a radiated man that became a green monster, a man that only survived with a reactor incrusted on his chest, a super strong experiment and two spies that had probably seen and known more than they ever lead on and also lived with all the mentioned, so nobody seemed too much shocked. Probably the ones that would seemed more skeptical were Tony and Bruce, being the science men they were, but after everything they’ve been through, they were more outraged than anything. At least Tony was, not having known anything about it until now, but Bruce’s eyes sparkled like they did when something caught his attention, and bad.

“Wait a minute, wait a damn minute. You’re telling me it’s not just there two, but a whole world a society that we, that I have never been aware of? Jarvis? Did you knew?”

A slightly electronic voice that didn’t seemed to come from anywhere in particular answered. “I certainly did not sir, and I don’t know how is that possible.”

“Magic tend to make electronic devices useless, and muggles are not supposed know about it, mostly we stay in our cities and homes, with spells that prevent from muggles to find out about us.” She said, almost like reciting a book text.

“Muggles are non-magic people. Well, you guys are kind of magical, but still muggles. And we are going to be in so much trouble for telling you.” Harry said, starting to look worried.

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” Steve said in a reassuring tone, showing why he was the leader of the group.

“To be fair, that is totally awesome!” Clint said with a glint in his eyes, making Hermione think he was going to do a lot of questions. Thor, in other hand looked worried.

“Are you able to lift Mjölnir with your so called magic?” He asked, with not just worry but almost fear, raising his hand when a giant hammer came flying to him, and leaving it in the floor. Everyone looked at them, half amused and with an expectation, almost excited. Especially Tony and Bruce’s eyes seemed to shine.

She and Harry lookedg at each other and shrugged. “You first.” She said, watching as he pull his wand out.

“ _Wingardium leviosa.”_ The hammer elevate just a little bit but fell hard into the floor making them flinch. _I hope that doesn’t leave a mark,_ she thought, and Thor’s crease grew. Since Harry was a very talented wizard, she didn’t expected to accomplish more, but tried anyway. She extended her arm and concentrated, trying with an _Accio_ instead. The big hammer flew into her hands, making everyone looked shocked, but as soon as she touched the handle it fell even harder into the floor again. Thor laughed, startling everyone.

“Well, _they_ didn’t actually lift it, right? It was their magic.” He said, looking so relieved that everyone laughed too.

“What are we missing?” Harry said, looking a little less afraid than before, seeing that they were taking it all so calm.

Steve smiled at him and said. “Thor is from Asgard, that is another planet in other universe, in there he is the one to rule Asgard when his father, Odin, decides to give up the throne or die—”

“Odin will never die!” Thor said with indignation, making everyone, even Hermione and Harry, laugh again.

“The point is, that nobody but him is able to lift the hammer, because nobody is worthy enough, and if someone was capable of lifting it, they gain the right to reign Asgard as their own.” Steve said, clearly accustomed to Thor’s exclamations.

“Wait, what? Other planets? Are there other universes?” Harry exclaimed having just sunk the thought. Hermione found it a little hard to digest, but then again she was a witch, so she didn’t get much surprised at these kind of things anymore.

“I think there is a lot to catch up on.” Tony said, as the good host. “Would you mind doing it with a couple of beers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	4. Hands off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's not the best chapter, but I'm just trying to get to the part where the story really begins, that should be next chapter, that's where the fun part really starts to kick in.

Hermione and Harry stayed for a couple more of hours talking with the Avengers while drinking a couple of beers. Well, Harry drank a couple of beers, Hermione in the other hand didn’t wanted to know about alcohol again in a long time. She found that she liked them very much, and she definitely connected with Nat, as she insisted she called her. It was the weirdest thing, because just like her she was the girl in the men group and had never really gotten along with other girls, but maybe it was because of that. Besides, they were both capable girls, and something they had in common it was their dislike for the women that acted like they needed to be rescued or something, Hermione was the brightest with of her age, the one that had keep Harry and Ron alive for over five years; Natasha was the Black Widow, one of the best spies in the world, a freaking Avenger so she knew a lot about all sort of things. So yeah, besides Ginny, it was kind of refreshing to have some womanly company she actually enjoyed talking with.

Hermione realized that, since they were the youngest people in that whole weird group they were being taken like the young siblings, they sort of grew fascinated by them and told them they had to come back at least every weekend. Neither Hermione nor Harry had siblings, and they had considered the Wesley family like their own family, but this was different, it felt like they were more special to them. All in all it had been an incredibly weird day, but she had loved it.

Even though they could just apparate from there, Tony and Steve had insisted on drive them to Hogsmeade so they knew how to get there and join them on one of the weekends; also, they had told them everything about their adventurous years in Hogwarts, as well as the upcoming war, and secretly wanted to make sure they arrived okay. As sixth graders, they were able to go out every weekend, so they started to make plan to meet the next one, they really wanted to know everything about their world. When they arrived to Hogsmead, Hermione sensed Harry and Steve’s unease and told Tony they should walk ahead, so she could show him a couple of stores and maybe get an owl for him.

“What’s going on with those two?”

“Well, I don’t know your friend Harry, but I can already feel Steve is going to be a pain in the ass until next weekend.” Tony said with a mocking tone, but a happy smile. All he wanted to do last was help his friend, make him happy, and for Christ’s sake he looked like he had just found the love of his life. Knowing Steve, he probably had. He wouldn’t have just spent the night with someone he wasn’t sure about, even if they hadn’t touch at all, also he was a very dramatic intense man, knowing Harry for less than 24 hours was enough to tell him he was the one.

“Yeah, I mean… Harry looks different, I’ve never seen him like that with anyone, and they only met yesterday.”

They arrived to a little pet store and entered, giving Tony a look like he had just discover Santa Claus’ home. Just then Steve and Harry entered the shop too, and quickly chose a beautiful redish owl, according to Tony, so it combined with his suit. Men.

They were just walking back to leave _Killing Machine_ , yes, that’s what Tony insisted to call her, in the car when a very worried, and terrifyingly very angry professor McGonagall caught them, along with professor Dumbledore, Tonks and Remus.

“For Merlin kids, where have you been?! We presumed you dead!” McGonagall screamed, Hermione actually felt bad because she had always been one of his gold kids, and she couldn’t bear the idea of doing anything that disappointed of make her favorite professor angry.

“We are really sorry professor, we got out yesterday and lost track of tim—”

“So you haven’t been with Ron?” Remus asked, looking worried and Hermione sensed something was wrong.

“Blimey! You are Capitan America! And you are the bloody Iron Man!” Tonks hair changed from her bright pink to red, white and blue strands. Being a muggleborn she had grown up with the Capitan America comics, and visiting her dad they both had become Avenger fan, following them on the telly.

“Hermione, is everything okay?” Tony discreetly asked her in the ear, nervous about everyone’s demeanor.

“I think we should all go to my office, introduce us your new friends, clear things up. Shall we?” Dumbledore said with that twinkle, that said it was not a suggestion, but also had just a little hint of worry and that scared her. He never really looked worried, not even when Harry told Voldemort had come back.

“I’m sorry great master, I don’t think we should steal more time from them.” Harry surprised everyone, he had always been, after all, Dumbledore’s star pupil. Everything he asked for, Harry would comply, but he didn’t wanted to drag Steve to whatever trouble they were in this time.

The older men exchanged a look, communicating the way only two people that had shared so much and fought back to back could. Laying a hand in Harry’s shoulder Steve said. “It’s okay, we only want to help.”

They headed all to the castle, Hermione and Harry with afraid, wondering expressions. Not like they were not accustomed to be in trouble, they sneaked out all the time, but this time Ron wasn’t there, it was obviously not about just spending the night out. They got the terrifying thought of someone being murder, some big attack, and as the time past they only imagined worse.

Steve and Tony didn’t knew what was going on, but they could tell their friends were afraid, and after everything they’ve told them about the war, that Voldemort that sounded a lot like the old Loki and frankly every villain they have encountered, and their status as wanted by the bad guys, they were a little afraid too. Also, they were nervous about getting them in trouble, but they were extremely curious about seeing Hogwarts. It was a bloody magic school!

They arrived Dumbledore’s office, he conjured more chairs and everyone sat.

“What’s going in on Tonks?” Harry asked, since she was the most prone to actually tell them what was wrong.

“Professor.” She looked at McGonagall, not wanting to be the one that delivered the bad news.

“We noticed Ron and you two weren’t on last night’s dinner. And this morning, this arrived” She handed Hermione a letter and she read it out loud.

“One would think that being the golden boy’s attachment, you would’ve protect him better. But you have failed him, and frankly, he have failed too, such a weak will. Hand me the Potter boy and maybe the Weasel will be returned entire, or almost entire.” Then they saw the picture that was Ron in a little cell, his hand bloody and resting on a side, apart from his arm. Hermione was trying not to let a cry out and Harry fighting the urge to puke, but they remained silent. Steve put an arm on Harry’s back but Tony just looked at Hermione, admiring the stoic pose she displayed.

“Severus came back a little after we got the letter, apparently Death Eaters caught him trying to get back on the Knight Bus, took him to a secret house and _Imperius_ him to cut of his hand.” Remus’ voice trembled a little with contained rage, this was his student, the son of a friend, and the best friend of his practically son now. Who knew if he was even alive still.

“Wait, Snape know where he is?! Then why didn’t he rescued him?!  What are we waiting for?!” Harry had tried his best to remain calm, but that was just not him.

“Harry, you can’t just go the—”

“Steve, his my best friend. And he’s there because of me!”

_Or because of me_ , Hermione thought. If she hadn’t make him angry, he wouldn’t have left and got caught. Tony must’ve guess what she was thinking because he gave her a look that said _Don’t, it wasn’t your fault._

He was feeling guilty now, because he had been on to make the kid angry, but Hermione was a beautiful girl and he was a bastard that enjoyed teasing other people. But that had led to a kid’s kidnaping, to torture.

“We’ll help, Steve this is what we came London, the strange things happening, maybe it’s not aliens or the usual for us. But we can help.”

“Now, let’s nor rush in. Severus will make sure the boy is no longer harmed, but he can’t get him out without blowing his cover.”

Tony and Steve could only assume this Severus was a spy, but the hostility in Harry’s voice suggest there was no lost love in there.

“So, what’s this Avengers thing?” Asked Remus, intrigued with the present men, Tonks’ reaction didn’t help and he just couldn’t figure out what the relation with his two kids were. Well, they were not HIS kids, but Harry was like a son to him, it was his bests friends kid and godson and with only him left it was his job to take care of him; Hermione, however, he had always had a special connection with, it reminded of him at that age, and even though she had parents and friends, just like he had, he knew what it was to be different, so she was special to him more in a friend way, almost like a daughter too. He claimed to know this two kids very well, but they had never mention anything of this, and their behavior was weird, Hermione didn’t use to be so comfortable around anyone but Harry, Ron or him, and Harry clearly had something going on with the big one, he had never seen him like that, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I think I can answer that, Remus.” Dumbledore used that tone again, the one that said he knew just everything. “The Avengers are a group of talented people, with very different abilities that protect this world, fighting with those that threaten it. They are muggles, yes, but very special ones. As you must know, there are thousands of other planets, dimensions, realities in the universe, and these young men fight against other planet creatures.”

“How come you know about us and yet, we didn’t knew anything until this morning?”

“SHIELD, I think is your organization is called, contacted me a long time ago, they wanted to catalogue us, maybe even cooperate with us. Our minister, of course, was a purist of the blood and refused to work with muggles, so we just protect each other secrets but stay out of the way. That’s why “alien” attacks are treated by you, and people like Voldemort are only taken care by wizards—”

Green flames bursted out of the Floo, one tired looking Snape supporting an even weaker Ron, clothes torned and dirty, but alive. As a trained auror Tonks was fast in response, levitating Ron to the infirmary; his two friends looked like they wanted to follow them, but knew that the best was to let him get taken care of and that he rested, also, they wanted to know what was going on.

“Severus, take a sit, I’m glad to see you could get him out but, what happened?”

“Apparently, they took professor Burbage too, but didn’t counted on the fact that a safe house in the middle of nowhere doesn’t inhabilitate muggles artifacts, frankly I don’t know what she did, but she knew that she wasn’t going to make it and give me enough distraction to take him, I you excuse me now sir, I have to go back before they notice me missing.”

Saying so he got back into the Floo and left with a green fire behind him. Tony had a tons of questions to ask, but he could see the sadness in Hermione and Harry’s eyes, as much as the eyes of the grown up. Steve didn’t even seemed to notice the amazing teletransportating that had just happened, too focused on talking low and gently to Harry, but no as close as he did in the tower.

“Professor Dumbledore.” Hermione’s soft voice sounded sad but strong, a look in the eyes of someone that at such a young age had endure more than most adults have. “I hate to be the one that says this, but Muggle Studies is such an important subject and even more these days, what are we going to do?”

“Those are rather unfortunate news.” Dumbledore said, the portray of calm that a leader should always be. “Sadly, in these times specially, we cannot afford to leave our kids without such a special matter, and as much as I’d like to respect Charity’s death, you are right, Miss Granger, we need to find someone soon.”

Steve and Tony looked each other, noticing the intention in the old man’s voice. After everything that had just happened in the last day, they grew too much attached to those two young people they had know for a day, and refused to let them go just like these.

“So, Muggle Studies… what is that? I mean, I am a muggle right?” Tony asked no one in particular, not having the patience of waiting until they figure out everything that was going on.

“Yes.” Remus said, still unease at the presence of the two men. “It basically teaches students how the muggles live. Their history, their habits, they culture.”

Hermione gave Tony a look, sensing perfectly what he was trying to do. It was scary that they had just met last night and she already knew him so well, but she knew what he was doing, and she didn’t like it. They shouldn’t get involved in all that chaos. Steve knew his friend much too well too, and didn’t exactly liked it either, but he did would take whatever opportunity he had to be around Harry, and if Tony spent all his time here, maybe he would be able to do it too.

“It sounds like something a muggle should do, right? I mean, who would know better about our culture than us?” Dumbledore smiled, liking Tony’s humor and how he seemed to perceive what he planned and being a bit more direct about it. He didn’t seemed to be one he could control or manipulate just as easy, no, but he would come to that when it was needed. For good or bad, Harry and Miss Granger seemed to be attached to those two men, and he liked to have in hand what could be useful.

“Well, yes sure muggles could be the ones to teach the subject, if it weren’t for the fact that they are not supposed to know about us, now that I remember.” Remus barked, realizing what was about to happen and not liking it a bit.

“It’s our fault.” Steve said, talking out loud for the first time. “We just realized that neither Harry nor Hermione were like normal people, and just insisted on knowing more and more.”

“I’m really sorry professor, I knew that Steve was not a normal muggle so I didn’t saw the harm on telling him about everything.” Harry defended, not wanting Steve taking the blame. To be fair, he wasn’t even sure what had happened the night before, even though they had barely touched their drinks. As soon as he met Steve, he knew there was something different and special about him. They connected, and he felt the most calm and happy talking to him than he had ever feel.

“Now, I can feel these are to fine boys, Harry. This is not what matters right now. On contrary they could be of help now, if they were willing to. We do have one vacant on our staff now, although that’s only one place, I’m sure there a lot both the Avengers and us can learn from each other, meaning a few places could be taken in the castle.”

“Well, personally I don’t know how good teacher can I be,” Tony said, feeling the burning stare of Hermione and ignoring it. “But sure as hell I could not lose the opportunity to live in a magical castle. My inner Disney lover would never forgive me.”

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? We don’t know them and—”

“Remus, it’s going to be fine. Right now we need all the help we can get. Don’t you trust me?”

That words seemed to be what got him. Those were the words that Sirius said to him before getting trapped in Azkaban for twelve years. He was letting the worry he had felt for his kids blind him, but was not going to make the same mistake again. Whoever they were, they were clearly important to Harry and Hermione, looking them he could only sense protectiveness towards the young, so he would give them a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions?


	5. Harry's got a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry I took so long to update, it's been hard weeks and I just kinda lost the inspration but I won't abandon the story. Also I'll try no to let plot bunnies take over a new fic and forget this one xD

Tony and Steve were lead towards their rooms by one excited house elf, Dobby, knowing that his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were part of their culture he wanted to learn everything he could about them. Plus, Harry asked him to help them in all they needed and helping his friend Harry Potter was one of the most important thing in his life. 

While they were being settled, Hermione and Harry got on their way to the infirmary to see Ron, he was going to be devastated. He was a Quidditch player, a keeper, how was he going to be able to play after that they didn’t know, but they would do all they could, it was their best friend and that was the biggest part of his life. 

“How are you feeling Harry? It’s been one weird weekend.” Hermione asked, usually he would be so angry and swallowing in his guilt, but he only seemed a bit quiet, thinking.

“It has indeed. I… I don’t know, I’m so relieved that Ron is alive, but I’m really worried about what losing his hand is going to be for him, you know him. Also… ” He wasn’t really ashamed of talking to her about Steve, she was his best friend, his sister in all that counted, but he was still trying to figure things out. 

“I don’t know, it’s Steve. I don’t know what’s going on with me, I literally met him yesterday, but as soon as we locked eyes we just, connected. You know? I’m being stupid and cheesy, I know, it’s just… It feels like I’ve known him forever, and he has the kindest, bluest eyes I’ve seen… Merlin! Just listen to me, if he wasn’t a muggle you would say I’ve been fed a love potion or something!”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle, she had never seen him like this and it was just hilarious, not to mention cute, it really made her happy to see her friend like this, especially after everything that had happened with Sirius, Cedric, and the war going on, she was glad to have him acting like a normal teenager.

“You’ve got a crush on him! That’s sweet…”

“I don’t have a crush on him.” He defended, making such an indignant voice that would’ve made even Voldemort laugh.

“Yes, you totally do. It’s ok, I think he has it too.”

“No! Of course not… I mean, you think? I mean no! Hermione he’s a hundred year old soldier, it would be… I don’t know ‘Mione, I really don’t know what’s going on.” To see such confusion and despair over a crush made her heart warm, but also hurt a bit, since it was rare that he had the time and opportunity to be like that, let alone that he let himself be like this.

“Well, don’t mind me them, I’m just a hopeless romantic after all.” She said with satisfaction, she was actually sure Steve felt whatever Harry was feeling too.

“Well, tell me what’s going on with Tony then, romantic girl.” Harry asked with a smug expression, wanting to tease her as much as she enjoyed teasing him.

“Nothing like that, actually I am a bit worried to see Ron… you know it’s been a while since I lost my feelings about him that way, but it made me so mad to see him practically fornicating with other girls, not even remembering that I was there, so I went nuts.”

“Yeah, you could say that… but that doesn’t answer my question, what are you going to do about Tony? He is going to be a teacher now…”

“I know! That… moron! Why would he do that? I mean yeah, I would love to spend more time around him, and the rest of the Avengers, actually I really had a good time today, and yeah he is really handsome, and funny… a bit infuriating too, but obviously nothing can happen now. It’s really not that big of a deal, we didn’t like connect like you and Steve did.”

“Are you sure ‘Mione? Personally, I thought you made a nice couple.”

“We’re not a couple Harry, I don’t even know him.” Hermione wondered how things even got this weird so fast, but then, that’s how it always had been for them. 

Finally, they arrived at the Hospital Wing and found Ron in a bed in the middle of a row, being the only patient for the night. Their eyes watered as soon as they saw him and they ran the rest of the way to his bed. Ron was awake and his eyes watered too when he saw them. He didn’t even remember everything he had just been through, but he remembered the lost feeling, the desperation of thinking he had failed them, that he would never see his best friends again either because he was going to get killed or he was going to get them killed. It didn’t mattered why he was mad at Hermione or why he hadn’t stayed at the club just for Harry, it didn’t even matter that he had cut his own bloody hand, the only important thing was that he was with his best friends, that they were all alive.

Neither of them said anything, Hermione and Harry carried chairs to either side of Ron’s bed and sat, leaning their head on Ron’s shoulders. The only sounds audible was their breathing starting to slow down as they calmed, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They had been so apart in the last few months, even when they saw each other everyday, spending most of their time together, they were simply in different places; but now, it was like they were twelve years old and had just faced some life threatening something.They didn’t know how much time had passed when Ron spoke.

“So… tall and blonde uh? Is that your type Harry? Because I swear Malfoy has grown like three inches in the last few months.” 

The three of them giggled and Harry slapped him on the good arm.

“You’re an arse… and no, tall and blonde is not my type. I don’t have a type.” He said defensively but smiling, relieved as hell of Ron’s mood.

“Oh he has a type, and his name is Steve.” Hermione mocked. “I swear, he made the most lovesick look…”

“Hermione!” They all laughed, and Hermione knew they would be alright, it was going to be tough, but they were together so it was going to be alright.

************

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve looked around their new rooms, connected by a door that was usually opened by magic, but Dobby, the one they learned was a house elf, put a lock on it and gave them the keys. Also, they learned that usually elves were bound to a master, or maybe a house, and they were basically servants, but Dobby had been freed by Harry a few years ago from a very bad and abusive man, and now thanks to that and Hermione’s movement he was employed at Hogwarts and got paid and everything. He also told them a lot of fun stories about them like how Hermione’s S.P.E.W. had been a sort of failure because most house elves, at least in Hogwarts, actually lived to serve wizards and didn’t want to leave or anything. Steve and Tony laughed a lot, they loved the little guy and could see he liked them too.

Dobby was very perceptive too, and had known his two friends since their second year, he had seen them grow and had been there when they were happy, sad and on the verge of dying. Because of that he could see that his friend, Harry Potter, had found his soulmate and was very excited about it, because he could feel Steve’s feeling towards Harry. He had to talk to his friend Harry Potter, because while Steve seemed to be embracing whatever he felt, he sensed his friend Harry fighting the bond just a little, but it was a real soulmates bond and it would hurt him to fight it, yes he would talk to him. 

“I feel sorry for Ronald, Harry Potter’s and Miss Hermione’s friend, he might not be the kindest wizard, but he was a good Quidditch player and the best friend of my friends, and a moody wizard he is, I don’t know how he will do now, that’s not something Madame Pomfrey can heal...” He wasn’t the closest to Ron, but he did like him, he played chess with him, it’s just he could get mad and hurt his friends and Dobby didn’t like that. 

Tony and Steve got a little more serious faces, they couldn’t just forget it was just a teenager the one that lost his hand, the one that was forced to cut off his own hand. Something in Tony’s head clicked and he just couldn’t wait.

“I have something to do. I’ll tell the others and bring some stuff, maybe I’ll send them here to know the place or something. Tell Hermione I’ll talk to her as soon as I get back!”Tony said in a hurry and got out almost running. He wasn’t sure how he even got out since he didn’t know the place at all, but the drive he had was so intense he didn’t pay attention to anything until he was in the car and on his way to the tower. They were wizards, but even they had their limitations just as humans did. He didn’t usually have such limitations, though, he should be dead but for some miracle of the universe, and frankly the genius of both the men that saved him and his own development allowed him not just to keep living, but to be the hero he was, not that he really considered himself a hero, but he had saved the world a couple of times and he wasn’t by any means modest. 

He got to the Avengers Tower when he remembered Jarvis was with him all the time, had he talked to him when he was at Hogwarts? He remembered Hermione saying technology stuff didn’t worked in there, but then his reactor shouldn’t have worked and he vas very much alive.

“Jarvis? Were you there with me at Hogwarts?” He asked as he got in the building and headed straight to his lab.

“Yes sir, I didn’t wanted you to miss anything and you weren’t in some kind of danger so I didn’t interrupted you.”

“Do you know why am I still alive? Technology isn’t supposed to work there.” Although the reactor didn’t work the way normal electricity does, that usually flows and it of course can and is static, but his reactor has way more energy than home setting does, it has energy enough to live for 50 lifetimes so maybe it’s just too much for magic to inhabilitate it.

“It’s my guess sir, that your reactor has so much energy that the magic can’t block it. Maybe with an structure like the Tower in there, you could give them electricity, but I don’t think they would want that.”

“No, I don’t think they would.” He said but thought he should get a few of his suits to the castle, in case something happened, he would take a Steve’s suits, clothes and things too since he didn’t think Steve would want to leave the castle with Harry there.

He found some parts of old soldier suits he saved for replacement parts and stuff and began to work. He had seen many men fall in all the years he had been a Superhero , and if he could help even one young soldier, he would. Because as much as Tony and Steve tried to think they were just poor innocent children, they weren’t. They had been fighting a war that wasn’t even theirs since they were eleven, it hadn’t been fair but they grew up, they could be just sixteen and seventeen but they seemed to grow up fast, just like the rest of his broken team, his family.

It took him all night and part of the morning, but around nine he was finally finished. Despite not having slept all night he didn’t feel tired, he was excited but knew it was probably a good idea to have breakfast before going back to the castle. He entered the kitchen and found Bruce frying eggs with Natasha eyeing him from the counter. 

“Good morning professor!” She said smirking. “Jarvis…you told them?” Tony asked in an exasperated tone. 

“They were worried Sir, and they threatened to change my voice to a girl’s one while you were away if I didn’t tell them something.”

“Jarvis! I could’ve change it ba… Oh my God Natasha it was your idea wasn’t it?!” He screamed, frankly amused with the idea of Jarvis talking in a Mary Poppins voice. Nat just laughed and even Bruce seemed to be holding back his amusement.

“You are utterly evil.” He said but sat next to the red haired.

“Why aren’t you helping Mr Muscles with the breakfast?” 

“I’m not gonna cook for you Tony.”

“She can’t even boil water.” Bruce mocked, finishing the eggs and starting with the pancakes.

“And where, should we know, is our fearless leader?” Asked Clint entering the kitchen and actually using a chair.

“Ah, so you didn’t get everything out of poor manhandled Jarvis, did you?”

“See? He hasn’t even started teaching and he’s already torturing us with his fancy words.”

“For your information, Clint, Steve is at the castle, only God would be able to get him away from Harry right now.”

“He’s got it bad, uh?” Natasha asked, lifting a brow in misbelief. She had known Steve for many years now and had never seen him quite like the day before. She didn’t understand how one person could make another change so much, so fast. 

“You should’ve seen when we were saying goodbye before all the shit went down. He looked like the time we forced him to go on vacation and he wasn’t going to see us in two months.”

Just then Thor decided to make an appearance, a very unusual occasion since he wasn’t usually up before noon.

“And what do we owe this miracle?” Tony asked him, surprising himself when realizing that he was a bit sad that he was not going to be here with his team every morning, chatting with Bruce, fighting with Natasha and laughing with Clint about Thor’s peculiarities   
“Your computerized secretary, Jarvis, told us you were at the castle of the kids and I want to see it. It’s a real magical castle! I can only imagine it will remind me of Asgard.”   
“Jarvis is not my… Never mind, I don’t know if…”   
“We want to see it too, Tony. Steve and you are moving there, we’re separating… at least we want to check if it’s safe.” Natasha said with a soft and kind voice she usually reserved for important occasions.   
“Tony, it’s a magical castle for fucks sake! We need to see it.”    
“I am a bit curious about it, too.” Bruce said with a shrug of the shoulders, turning off the stove and starting to carry food to the table in the dining room. The others took plates of food and helped take it to the table.   
“Well, I mean yeah… I guess I can take you to know it. I don’t know if the Great master is going to be pleased about it, but whatever. Ohh you have to meet Dobby! You’re going to love him. Also I have a surprise.” He said and told them everything that had happened the day before, finishing with the reason he got back besides his and Steve’s stuff.  They got worried and a bit concerned for their friends, they were getting in yet another war that didn’t have anything to do with them, but they understood. Bad was bad, whether it was human, alien or wizard.   
They finished breakfast and helped Tony pack his  things along with Steve’s. They would use the plane to get there, and decided to help him and Steve in all they could, which meant helping the wizard community. They still didn’t know much about it, the liked Harry and Hermione but they make the wizarding world a bit conservative and considering they also lived among normal humans meant they knew what they were talking about, so they wasn’t sure they would be much welcomed. 

They got on the plane, it was of course way faster than driving so they got there in just over half a hour, at first only Tony was able to see the castle due to the spells they had against humans,  _ muggles _ , but since they did know where they were going and stuff they started to see it after a few minutes. There were spells that put some magical shield or protection, Tony told them, so they had to land on a clearing not far away from the castle. Tony remembered Dobby saying that he had a sort of link with him and Steve, not exactly a mastering bond but something softer since they were not wizards and thus he would be able to just feel them or appear to them when called, but after that he was supposed to just appear wherever they were just by calling him, saying his name. Tony didn’t know why the little creature was so nice and adorable, but he liked him very much and he was already wanting to see him with Thor.

He explained to the others about Dobby, so he cleared his throat and with a strong and loud but not yet commanding he called.

“Dobby!” And not even ten seconds later and with a loud  _ pop! _ he appeared in front of them.

“You are back, Master Tony!” He beamed and Tony cringed with the Master thing, but he knew it was kind of important to Dobby so he let it slip.

“Of course I’m back, I wouldn’t leave my new good friend for long.” Tony answered petting his little head, well.. little in comparison with his own, but giant for his small and fragile looking body.

“Dobby is your friend?” Dobby said while his big eyes opened even more and watered, Tony felt his heart clench for this little fellow that had been through such hard life that cried at the thought of someone wanting to be his friend. I mean yeah, he reminded him of a cute little puppy, but he was just a little person and deserve kindness too.

“Of course you are my friend Dobby, and I know Steve wants to be your friend too, but only if you want. We wouldn’t want to impose ourselves to you, you are one occupied elf.”

Dobby let out a sob and clutched to Tony’s legs letting tears slip through his eyes. Tony didn’t know how the elf got so deep in his heart already, but he just felt the necessity to be nice to him and make him feel happy.

“Now here, there are some friends I want you to meet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please?


	6. A good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling a bit down, but I'm really sorry I'm taking forever to update. I won't abandon the story, I promise, and remember anything you want to see in the story just write it in the comments. Or maybe just say if you like it or not, frankly I have mixed feelings about this chapter.

Hermione was so tired, she couldn’t even manage to change clothes before falling asleep on the top of her bed. She woke up at noon on monday, freaking out because she had already missed two classes, but Dobby appeared with a loud Pop to give her some breakfast and a message from Dumbledore telling her not to worry, her professors had been informed of their day before and she might need a day to recover. The girl had notice that Dobby liked to do that, appear with loud pops unless he went to the headmaster or McGonagall, she always smiled when he did that, cause’ it made him happy, the little simple things. She decided that she had slept enough and quickly took a shower and ran to her Arithmancy class.

The witch got there just in time and Professor Vector told her she could have the day off if she wanted, that she understood, but Hermione had lost too many classes already so she stayed. Arithmancy was one of those classes that made her concentrate so hard she didn’t had to worry about overthinking anything else, it took all of her mind, so during that couple of hours she could only think about equations. When the class ended she headed to Transfiguration, where she found Harry. That surprised her a little, since the boys would usually take any opportunity they had to miss class, but also made her admire the boy, realize that he had grown so much and wasn’t the simple boy that would cut class if he could. Also, since Voldemort’s return and him accepting his destiny, he had become a bit more serious, he understood what was on line and was starting to make everything he could to be prepared. Hermione wondered what Tony, Steve and the Avengers’ role in the upcoming war would be, it wasn’t their war, but at the same time it did threatened not only the magic world anymore but the muggle too.

“How are you, Harry?”

“Still trying to sink in everything that happened over the weekend, but fine overall. How are you, have you talked to Tony?”

The boy looked a little tired, wich made Hermione think he didn’t sleep much, but he also had a little sparkly thing in his eyes, the sort he would have when he talked to Cho but better.

“No, I haven’t, but you have talked to Steve, haven’t you?” She asked with a grin, happy for his friend.

Harry laughed a little but didn’t say anything. The truth is he had gone to see Steve after leaving Ron’s room, mostly to see how was he coping, remembering that while he had been thrilled and happy to escape his aunt’s home to go into the magical world, it could be very different for someone that had his life made, and also he just wanted to see Steve, just because. Intellectually, he knew he didn’t like him as much as he thought he did, it was only a couple of days that he met him, but he couldn’t help to feel like he wanted to see him and talk, and make him laugh and frankly hug him and kiss him. Like a crush you would have on the bus or something, it was probably something like that, he thought, but in his heart he knew it was different.

_Steve was lying in his new bed, contemplating the high and beautiful ceiling and rumiating everything that had happened in the last couple of days. He wasn’t exactly in shock, since he had know about the magical world for years, but actually witnessing was something else; there was also the fact that he knew now that soulmates were true, a rare thing but real, and he had just found his. Just thinking about Harry made his heart flutter, and he smiled wide like a schoolgirl with a crush, and he was like that too because while he knew now most of Harry’s life from their talk that night, he still didn’t knew if he was even gay. Yes, he blushed a lot with him, and looked at him in a way that shouldn’t leave a doubt in him, but also he knew that he was his soulmate and decided to embrace it, and Harry didn’t know that.  There was also the fact that Harry could even be gay and not wanting to admit it, or maybe it was just Steve’s insecurities. He was excited to get to know Harry better, excited to finally having found someone that was just for him, but very anxious at the thought that he might not want him, he would respect it if it was the case._

_He was thinking about the poor kid that had just lost his hand when he heard a knock at the door, at that hour and being the new guy in a big castle with Tony leaving in a rush and Dobby having the power to just apparate in, it could only be one person._

_“Come in!” He said, gulping and sitting in the bed with his back to the headboard._

_The lock sounded and a mass of black hair showed._

_“Hi, Steve.” Harry said and entered, closing the door behind him._

_“I--ah, wanted to see how are you?” He said awkwardly shoving his hand in his pockets. Steve, in general being awkward as hell too, knew what he must be feeling so he patted the bed, in the place besides him._

_“Sit, I don’t bite.” He tried to sound like Tony would, in order to sound confident but his voice cracked a little and he probably looked like a teenaer too._

_Harry smile nonetheless, realizing that Steve just wanted to make him feel better, that didn’t stopped him from blushing and saying “Too bad.” under his breath, hoping Steve didn’t hear him. He sat in the bed next to Steve, putting a leg under him so he could face him without it ending on a horrible torticolis._

_“Well, as you know I already knew about magical world so I’m not very surprised about that, but now I’m living in a magical castle, and frankly that is pretty awesome.”_

_Harry smiled when Steve did, thinking he looked very cute, living in a magical castle WAS pretty awesome. Those words sounded a bit more like something Tony would say, but he guessed some words and things got stuck in you after spending so much time with someone, like Hermione when she cursed and sent daggers at Ron for making her do that._

_“It’s very nice to have meeting you… and Hermione of course. But, how is your friend? Ron, right?”_

_Harry was glad Steve remembered his name, and he could see genuine concern in the blonde’s eyes. As far as he’ve felt, Steve was one of those truly good persons, that really cared. They had spent most of the previous night talking about his life and Steve’s, he had even wore his pajamas to sleep, so Harry didn’t knew why was everything being so awkward or why was he nervous, even if it wasn’t the bad kind of nervous._

_“He’s as good as we could expect, even better actually, knowing him for so many years. Frankly I thought he would be bitter and resentful, I was so afraid he would stop being my friend or something, what happened to him it’s my fault after all…” Harry said with a sad sight. “But when we saw him, he was… sad, of course, and tired, but also like happy to be alive, to be with us, you don’t know Steve, what that felt. He’s been my best friend since the beginning to all this” Harry motioned around him. “I’m just so happy and relieved he is alive, and he is still my friend.”_

_Steve was happy too, not only because Harry being happy would make him feel that way, but also because it was a young man that had been saved and had a second chance, just like him, and even better the fact that he seemed to embrace that second chance since the beginning, unlike him._

_“I’m glad, Harry.” He said, liking the sound of the boy’s name in his lips._

_“But, please believe me, it wasn’t your fault. Coming from a very old soldier and someone that is always feeling guilty about every person injured in a war, it wasn’t your fault. This men-wizard is evil, and Ron knew what he was in when he decided to continue being your friend. You said yourself he isn’t mad at you, so please don’t blame yourself…” Steve said putting his hand over the one the boy had resting between them. He didn’t really tough about it until he did it, and was about to retire it when he felt Harry turn his hand._

_Both of them blushed a little and felt a tingle in their chest, they smiled at each other but didn’t say anything about it._

_“So you’ve met Dobby.”_

_The blonde let out a laugh. “Yes, very peculiar, I liked him a lot. And he is so fond of you, he told us how you freed him and how your the most amazing living being. I mean, I kinda get it.”_

_It was Harry the one that laughed, happy to hear Steve sort of flirting with him, still a little nervous but getting slowly to where the left it. It was no doubt now that he liked him, and Harry knew he liked him too, but also knew that Steve was a serious guy and he still didn’t know what to do._

_“I adore him, and Hermione does too. He’s the only one that always let her spoil him with hats and socks, since the other elves just couldn’t take it.”_

_“Yeah, I can see she really is something. Tony can, too, but now he is a teacher… I mean, you noticed right? I know nothing happened between them yesterday, but it’s kind of obvious they liked each other.”_

_“Yeah, I’m a bit worried about her, and she used to stick to the rules so much, that I’m afraid that if something does happen between them, she is not going to let herself. For my part, I wouldn’t say anything to anyone, she deserves to be happy and she needs a man, no boy could handle her of be at her level to be fair.”_

_Harry didn’t know when had he gotten a bit closer to Steve, or when had he laced their fingers together, or even when had he started to trace patterns on Steve’s arm with his other hand, but since Steve didn’t looked uncomfortable he didn’t stop._

_“Yeah, Tony needs a woman that can really put up with him, intellectually, also I can tell she would totally cut up his crap. She’s kind of intimidating really.”_

_Steve, in the other hand, had been very aware of every movement Harry did, and was enjoying himself very much. Passed the awkward phase, he felt more at ease with Harry that he did with anyone else, not even Tony that was his closest friend, yet he loved making him uncomfortable. He also felt himself talking more relaxed and leaning a bit towards the boy._

_Harry laughed and said. “Yeah, she can be, but she has a big heart, and really is the brightest witch of our generation.”_

_They both smiled and didn’t said anything else, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Harry didn’t use to be so touchy, only with Hermione the way you would with a sister, but could stop playing with Steve’s hands. Steve, in the other hand, could be quite touchy with the team, after everything he’d been through sometimes he just needed some affection and something that kept him in the ground._

_Every once in a while their eyes would lock, and they would feel something tickling in their chests, they would smile and look  other way, not quite embarrassed but not knowing what to do either._

_The would also yawn, it had been a very tiresome day, but neither wanted to just call it a night, and given that they were in a guestroom, pretty far from the Gryffindor tower, Harry wasn’t really looking forward the long walk back._

_“Do you think I could like, sleep over again?” Harry asked. “It’s just, my tower it’s not exactly close and, well, if you wouldn’t mind?”_

_“Yeah! I mean, yes, of course, I wouldn’t mind.” Steve said a bit too much eager. “I’m afraid I don’t have any pajamas to lend you this time.”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, there are benefits of being a wizard and having Hermione as a friend and partner, you know?” He said grinning. Harry took off his sweater and shoes, and transfigurated his trousers and button down into a flannel and tshirt pajama. Yes, he made the t-shirt fitted his body hoping Steve would notice, he may not be muscular like him, but years of Quidditch certainly wasn’t in vain, and judging by Steve’s expression, he had notice._

_“I, um, have some pajamas Dobby got me.” Steve said, still sad to having let go Harry’s hands when he had made his pajamas. He got up and grabbed the pants and t-shirt. “I’ll be right back, you make yourself comfortable.” He said with a smile, decided to not let the weirdness come back._

_While Steve was in the bathroom changing, Harry got in the bed. Yes, he had slept in Steve’s bed the night before, but he had been so tired he hadn’t thought much about it. This time, he was even more tired, but still had some adrenaline of the day, and a bit from talking to Steve, and looking to Steve’s eyes, and playing with Steve’s hands and basically just Steve. Yes, it was also the fact that his best friend almost died, but since he was alive, and as mature as he was, Harry was, after all still a teenager, sleeping in the bed with a very attractive men was his biggest concern at the moment._

_Steve was excited to sleep with Harry again. Just that, since he decided to accept his soulmate in him, most bad nervous feeling disappear, so he was just happy and excited that the boy had come to him in the first place, even more that he wanted to sleep with him. He got out the bathroom and in the bed._

_“How do you even turn off the lights?” He asked setting himself in the bed next to Harry, wanting to get closer to him, maybe grabbing his hand but not wanting to make him uncomfortable._

_“Oh! Right.” Harry waved his wand and the lights went off, only being illuminated by the silvery white light the moon provided and that got in by a high window. He set his wand under his pillow and turn into his side, watching Steve. There was enough light to see his face, looking so beautiful, and he looked back._

_Slowly, they got closer. Steve lift a hand and caressed ever so soft Harry’s cheek. Harry leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling. He put his arm around Steve and let his head fall on his pillow, opening his eyes. They were so close, and the felt their whole bodies vibrate. It was like a cord pulling them together, yet they weren’t in a rush to do anything else, just enjoyed the moment. They looked into each other eyes for a few minutes, feeling the sleep drift them away. As Harry fall into unconsciousness, he felt his nose touch Steve’s, and cursed he couldn’t stay awake any longer._

Yes, Harry had a very good night, and not, he hadn’t kiss Steve yet, but there haven’t been any weirdness the morning after, mostly smiles and promises to see each other later. He daydreamed most of the class but this time Hermione didn’t chastised him for it, only smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

When the class finished they went to eat and he told her everything that happened last night, because as much as he wanted to have all that to himself, he was dying to talk about it too. Hermione was happy for him, and respected Steve so much for taking things slow, since it was obvious he didn’t have the reservations Harry did about them. Was it weird because the have just met? Yes. Maybe she was just a romantic.

They finished their meal and went straight to the Hospital Wing, to see Ron, talking about everything a nothing in the way. Harry wanted to talk about Tony with her, but he knew that this early in everything, she wouldn’t say much about it, so he would have to let things grow a little bit first.

They were talking about how good the food had been that day when they entered the Hospital Wing, but stopped abruptly at the sight. There was Ron, holding a new wand since his had been lost the day before. The incredibly thing was not that he was holding it, but the fact that he had it in his right hand, the one that wasn’t there the night before. It wasn’t an ordinary hand, true, it was a silvery one, very articulated and with a couple of buttons and lights. The wand hid inside the hand, and got out again, and the look in Ron’s eyes when it happened was priceless. Just then Hermione noticed the tired looking men next to the bed, with a happiness and pride expression that melted her heart a little. They knew who was responsible for that miracle, and in Hermione’s eyes, it was everything.

 


	7. Jack Russell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm taking so much time between updates, they're really not that good either. I swear I won't abandon the story.

It wasn’t exactly that Tony liked the kid, he didn’t knew him and as far as he knew, he wasn’t very kind to Hermione; but at the same time he knew that he did was, because he was her best friend, not as much as Harry that seemed like a brother. If it wasn’t for the looks, they could completely pass for sibling. He didn’t do it for her, true, not entirely, but the simple fact that he could do it was enough, if he could help, why not do it?

He saw Hermione and Harry enter the Hospital Wing and the look in their eyes, the look in HER eyes was one of the most beautiful things ever. It had been worth it, although that he could’ve said since he saw the boy putting in the hand. It hadn’t been easy, he didn’t know him, and if his magic couldn’t give him his hand back, how could some stranger that wasn’t even magic? And he didn’t give him his hand back anyway. 

Hermione ran the rest of the way and collided with Tony hugging him hard, despite having slept together in the literal sense of the word, and dancing and flirting for hours at the club, the haven’t actually hugged, not like this, and it made Tony warm. It was one thing to hug a woman with other intentions, it was even different from hugging friends like Pepper or even Nat when she let him, no, this was wanting to crush them and never let them go, this was feeling a tingly thing inside, like he was some stupid teenage boy, it was feeling good because he had done something good and because the most beautiful woman ever had her arms around him.

Harry saw the pair close their eyes and smile almost laughing with the embrace and smiled, setting his eyes in Ron, he couldn’t help but to feel amazed . 

“You see this Harry?” Ron almost yelled with the biggest smile, he got his wand in and out, playing with his fingers and closing and opening his hand. With his wand out, he cast,

“Expecto Pratronum!” A silvery Jack Russell ran across the room and everyone saw it with a smile until it faded. For a moment, there was only silence, everything simply sinkin in.

Hermione realized she was still in Tony’s arms and awkwardly took a step back, wich only caused him to grin.

“I had an easy night and thought why not give it a try.” Hey said with a shrug, trying to joke but sounding more humble than she thought it was even possible.

“It’s amazing…” Hermione mumble, watching Ron walk towards them still in awe.

“I don’t really know you man, but really, thank you. To be fair I didn’t even think I was going to make it out alive, so, even living without a hand was a miracle, but this… I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you.”

Something inside Tony felt tight and gave him a feeling of sadness and pride for the young man. He even seemed to blush a bit, not that anyone would notice, except Hermione, cause’ how could she not notice?

“Really, it’s nothing. Just make sure you use it to finish all your Muggle Studies homework, uh?” 

“What?”

“Ohh, I thought I told you, you weren’t the only one they took, just the only one that got back.” Harry explained,more of a hint of resignation than sadness, as sad as that was, but it was war.

“Tony is going to be our new Muggle Studies professor.”

“Blimey! That’s awesome!” He said with a huge grin, surprising Hermione and Harry, but then, he really was grateful and probably thought Tony was the most awesome person in the planet right now. That, until he frown.

“Wait, but, I thought you guys had something on. Well, you know.” He gestured them with his new hand, not wasting an opportunity to use it.

“Ron, no. I mean, nothing’s going on between us, he’s our professor now, right, Tony? I mean… Should we call you professor Stark?”

Tony would lie if he didn’t say hearing Professor Stark from her lips, with that look, didn’t turned him on a little. It was just for a moment though, since there was barely hidden disappointment on her eyes, as well as a bit of amusement. She was a  mature girl, a woman, and she was telling him she understood. Also, he was starting to feel it, thethe fact that even if these were his friends, they were his responsibility now. He had never been in charge of anyone, not like that, and he wasn’t going to take it as a joke like he did with everything else. Of course, that didn’t meant he was going to stop being him.

“Gosh no, you make me feel like a boring high school teacher… I’m just Tony for you guys. Wait, no, do call me Professor Stark in the halls, I’ll make me feel important. Well, more important.” Saying that with a wink that made the boys laugh. Hermione slapped him on the arm rolling her eyes.

“Changing the subject, do you know where the Cap is?” He asked in general, obvious to everyone he meant it for Harry.

“He said he wanted to run by the lake in the morning, get to know the place a bit.” Harry said with a little blush, maybe he had accepted he liked Steve, and they knew it but he was still a shy boy.

“Oh, okay. I’ll find him later. I have to  get my schedule… I hope I didn’t had any classes today. See you later guys.” As he started to leave, Hermione walked alongside him waving a bye to the boys.

“I have your schedule, Professor Mcgonagall gave it to me yesterday when she couldn’t find you, in case I found you before.  It’s in my chambers though…”

“I don’t really mind the walking, besides… I get to to see your room.” He winked at her and Hermione tried no to blush rolling her eyes.

“Your insufferable.” But she couldn’t help a laugh and neither could he, it was going to be a very fun year, you didn’t count the super villain of the year. Tony swear they just got out of one and they were already in another. It was the same for them for what he knew. He thought  he had a messed up childhood but it wasn’t anything compared to theirs. 

The way up ‘till her chambers was long, but not as long as if she was still in Gryffindor tower, being a prefect certainly had its perks. They made small talk as they walked, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, they both knew it was some sort of attraction between them, accepted it and enjoy each other’s company. It would probably fade with time, they only met a few days ago so…

A few stairs more they stopped in front of a portrait.

“Salmon baits.” He raised a brow and she shrugged.

“It’s not a password everyone would guess, although I change it every week. I shouldn’t be worried about you having it, should I?”

“I’ll try no to snoop too much.” He smirked.

“I’m more scared of you getting in in the middle of the night to show me some prank you did Steve.”

She got a piece of parchment from inside of the Charms book she was reading the night before.

“Oh no, you would definitely be pleased if I were to come in the middle of the night.”

The insinuation didn’t pass inadvertently by Hermione who just glare at him trying not to smile.

“Sure I would be. This is your schedule, since the class it’s only mandatory for first years and optional for the rest you’ll have more eleven years students than anything, as they grow they get less and less interested. And to be fair I don’t blame them, it haven’t been the most interesting class, focusing mostly in boring history, and frankly I don’t see many wizards even going to muggle London, less considering living among muggles. Although I do think it should be obligatory for purebloods, mostly to show them that muggles are persons just like them and not some sort of dangerous or stupid monkeys. I think there should be a class for muggleborns in first year so they could really learn all about magic world, the culture, basic and useful tricks you would most likely learn at home and stuff like that.”

 She had to take some air after saying most of that on one breath.

“Sorry.” Only slightly blushed, he would get use to her ramblings.

Tony stare at her for a few seconds, God she looked pretty all flushed and just a little upset. He couldn’t let her see his amazement though.

“It’s okay, you would want to take something for the most probably gastric ulcer you ought to have at this point.” He barely contained the laughter.

“I hate you.” But she couldn’t contain hers either.

Just then he started studying the small but cozy place. Very organized in general, but he could see lots of books open in different places of the room, like she was reading something and had to consult something else. 

“I read most of the time in electronic now, but can’t help to admire a book lover. Even if it’s a little nerdy. Steve hates reading in the StarkPhone, just paper for him.”

She smacked him in the arm.

“I am not nerdy!” Practically screamed, completely outraged.

 “Hey! You shouldn’t hit your professor, I’m pretty sure I could take some of those points from you that Dobby talked to me about yesterday.” Tony said playfully grabbing her wrist from keep on smacking him. 

“You wouldn’t dare..!” She mutter making those angry eyes. Just then they seemed to realize how close they were. Hermione couldn't help but to look him in the eyes, a pleasant energy drawing them closer to each other. She felt every nerve spark, a flutter in her chest that ran all the way from her lips to her toes. Tony, in the other hand felt so much alive, needing to be closer to her, he felt like a kid having his first crush and the goddamned butterflies in his stomach, more like bee stings in his chest. He leaned in as she stepped in her toes, their foreheads touched and their breaths got heavy. Like he had never had the schoolgirl fantasy. Shit. She was his student now. It was the time to be responsible. He shouldn’t have hang out so much with Steve and his morals. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. 

She hugged him too, putting her arms around his back letting her breath out. She understood, as much of a playboy he wanted to play, he was a good man, and she shouldn’t be kissing her professors. Sure, she had had some crushes over the years like Lockhart (what was she thinking?), Remus and even Snape at some point, but she would never have acted on it. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“No, no. I get it. I just… maybe it’s not the best idea for you to be in my bedroom.”

“Well, personally I think it is a very good idea,  but I can see where you're going.”

She smiled at his attempt to stir the steam. Harry was so lucky Steve wasn’t going to be professor too.

They let each other go, taking a small step back. 

“Maybe it’ll get easier if we just spent a while here, you know, just hanging out and getting used to each other’s company. I don’t know, you could tell me a little bit more about you and the magic world.”

“I, actually have to study since I have already lost like 4 days of revision and newts are just next years and, um, right.” WhatiswrongwithyouHermione? 

“Okay, I, ah, I get it. See you around then.” He said with a smile before getting out to look for Steve, it was probably for the best. Maybe he even made her uncomfortable. Fuck. He had to made his distance, but he didn’t think going back like they didn’t know each other was going to work.

Hermione saw him leave and threw herself in the bed. She was so dumb, now she probably looked like the teenager she was. It was probably for the best though, he would eventually realize she wasn’t the type of girl guys wanted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, comments?


End file.
